duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Video Archives: No.22 Japan
The Video Archives: #22 Japan is an unofficial Duran Duran 16-track compilation DVD, released by Blitz Productions Ltd. About the DVD The DVD is a collection of Duran Duran live performances and media appearances, compiled from Japanese TV broadcasts between 1983 and 1988. The compilation includes Duran Duran's first ever 'live' Japanese TV appearance, broadcast during the Night Hit Studio show in 1984 (see video below). Also included is an in-depth interview with Nick, Simon and John on the Tokyo Rock TV show in 1987. One of the presenters was Masami Tsuchiya, who performed violin on Arcadia's So Red the Rose album and released Life In Mirrors which featured John Taylor on bass. Track listing 01. Japan T.V. – Waratte Iitomo (1983): *Interview with Roger Taylor discussing meeting Lady Diana and segment of Roger as a guest for a game of charades by the hosts of the show (7:31). 02. Japan T.V. – Best Hit USA (1983): *'Star of The Week' segment features as in-depth interview with John Taylor and Roger Taylor and music video for "Union of the Snake" (7" version) (11:34). 03. Japan T.V. – Best Hit USA (1983): *John and Roger sing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (0:19). 04. Japan T.V. – Night Hit Studio (1984): *Live TV show from Japan. This is also the first ever live TV appearance in Japan by Duran Duran. Introduction of band, Duran Duran attempt to say something in Japanese. Interview with Simon and "Union of the Snake" (performance) (6:14). 05. Japan T.V. – Suntory Whisky Q TV-CF (1983): *"Is There Something I Should Know?" (0:29). 06. Japan T.V. – Suntory Whisky Q TV-CF (1984): *"The Reflex" (0:28). 07. Japan T.V. – Suntory Whisky Q TV-CF (1984): *"The Reflex" (0:29) (longer beginning). 08. Japan T.V. – Night Hit Studio (11/31/86): *Live via satellite from New York City at The Intrepid Sea Air Space Museum. Interview with Simon, Nick & John and "Notorious" (performance) (8:21). 09. Japan T.V. – Night Hit Studio (12/86): *Live via satellite from Los Angeles. This performance and interview was featured in the documentary Three To Get Ready performing outside on a studio set in front of a building. Interview with Simon, John & Nick and "Notorious" (performance) different then segment #6 (6:43). 10. Japan T.V. – Super Pop TV (2/87): *Informative and in-depth interview with Simon, John & Nick in London at The Savoy Hotel. Includes many scenes from Duran Duran music videos as well as the Power Station and Arcadia (18:31). 11. Japan T.V. – Super Time (3/15/87): *Duran Duran arrive at the Japan International Airport to begin world tour and interview at airport with John Taylor (0:43). 12. Japan T.V. – Music Station (3/17/87): *Live interview with Simon, John & Nick on stage during rehearsal for opening night of world tour. Includes clips of rehearsal footage (4:45). 13. Japan T.V. – Tokyo Rock TV (3/18/87): *In-depth interview with Nick, Simon & John. Includes clips of "Skin Trade" (music video), "Is There Something I Should Know?" (live), "Election Day" (Interviewed by Masami Tsuchiya) (23:47). 14. Japan T.V. – Funky Tomato (3/18/87): *In-depth interview with Simon, John & Nick (7:03). 15. Japan T.V. – Night Hit Studio (3/19/87): *Live interview with Simon, Nick & John and "Skin Trade" (performance) and an interview with the band (13:11). 16. Japan T.V. – Night Hit Studio (11/01/88): *Live via satellite from Bray Studios in London, England. Interview with Simon, Nick & John. "I Don't Want Your Love" (live performance) (7:52). Category:Unofficial Duran Duran videos and DVDs Category:Videos and DVDs